


Cold Outside

by wolfie_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, Winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas decides that he doesn't like the cold, or the snow. And it really doesn't help matters any when Dean decides that having a snowball fight is a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Outside

Cas sighs as he shovels away more snow. Even with gloves and a hat - and a scarf Dean had made him purchase - he’s still cold. It definitely doesn’t help matters any when the frigid wind threatens to freeze his facial features in a permanent frown. He shivers and puffs out a breath, watching the smoke curl into the air before turning to glare at Dean. Normally, it’s not this cold, but for some reason, the despicable flakes keep falling from the sky anyway and he wonders if there’s some supernatural creature nearby that really, really wants a white Christmas. And if so, Cas would definitely like to have a word with it.

 

In the middle of December, the snow has started piling up. The three of them had put off shoveling for a while, but with no one else knowing about the bunker, it’s not as though they have plow trucks that come by every so often to clear the road and path leading to their home. Cas thinks that maybe they should have started earlier. The days just keep getting colder and apparently tomorrow it’s supposed to be twenty degrees, and that’s if he’s being optimistic.

 

“This is stupid. And it’s too cold,” he complains. He can hear the hunter sigh and watches his breath disappear into the freezing air.

 

“Cas, I heard you the first billion times,” he replies. “It’s not that bad. What, a big bad angel can’t handle a little snow?”

 

“I’m not an angel anymore.”

 

“Dude, I was joking,” Dean says. At the sight of Cas’ forlorn look, Dean rolls his eyes and continues shoveling. Cas figures that that’s about as much conversation as he’s going to get from him and goes back to work.

 

A second later, something hits the back of his coat. He pauses, wondering what on earth that could have been when it happens again. Cas lets out a yelp as he feels cold seeping down his neck. He reaches back and slides his hand through something powdery and soft and cold. Snow, he realizes. He turns around to find Dean holding a ball of it in his hands, grinning at him.

 

“Come on, Cas. You’ve never had a snowball fight before?” he asks.

 

“No, I-”

 

His eyes widen as Dean arcs his arm back and throws the snowball at him. Cas’ thousands of years of reflexes help him to dodge it and he scowls as he watches it fall to the pathway he’d just cleared not a few moments ago.

 

“Dean!” he chastises.

 

The hunter only snickers and kneels down to scoop more snow into his hands. Cas watches him and gets the same idea, rolling the snow into a little ball. Just before Dean is ready with his, Cas throws one in his direction, watches as it smacks the hunter square in the face. Cas feels bad for a fraction of a second, but when Dean sputters and wipes the snow away, he can’t help the laugh that bubbles up from within him.

 

“Oh, it’s on now, angel!” Dean teases.

 

Cas’ years of training may have prepared him to battle demons, but not a one of them will help him when it comes to having a snowball fight with Dean Winchester. Cas dodges another snowball and ducks behind a tree, taking his time creating a small arsenal. He gets a taste of his own medicine when he peeks and gets a faceful of snow. It’s cold and it hurts a little, but he laughs anyway, shaking his head and brushing snow from the front of his coat. Dean is still crouched where he was and he’s frantically working on building a wall of snow, but it’s not going that well, sections of it falling apart after Dean’s moved on to another. He takes the opportunity and flings one of his snowballs as hard as he can, a satisfied smirk on his face as it hits Dean’s neck and slides down his shirt. He watches the hunter shiver and try to dig the snow out and listens to him cursing as the cold seeps into his clothing.

 

“Not so funny now, is it?” he calls.

 

“You’re a dead man, Cas!” Dean shouts back, balling more snow into his hands and throwing it.

 

Cas watches it hit the tree that he’s hiding behind and, feeling particularly childish, sticks out his tongue.

 

“Ha!” he teases. “Good luck with that!”

 

He ducks behind the tree again in time to see a snowball fly through the space where his head was not a second ago. He glances at what’s left of his snowball pile and decides that making more might be to his advantage now. Cas’ now human senses aren’t fast to pick up the sound of someone trudging through the snow and he sees the shadow a second too late. He whirls around to see Dean as the hunter tackles him, effectively destroying Cas’ little pile.

 

“Hey!” he protests. “That’s cheating!”

 

“This is a war, Cas. There’s no cheating. Only winning or losing,” Dean explains, climbing on top of Cas to subdue him.

 

“Get off,” Cas grumbles, wriggling and trying to shove the hunter off him.

 

“So you can continue destroying my reputation as the best snowball fighter this side of the state? I don’t think so,” Dean says, grinning as he leans down, nose an inch away from Cas’.

 

Cas can feel Dean’s breath puffing out against his cheeks and he blushes, hoping that Dean just thinks that he’s cold.

 

“Cold?” Dean asks.

 

Cas nods, relieved.

 

“Well, I think I can fix that.”

 

Dean’s arms rest on either side of Cas’ face, propping him up as he closes that distance. Cas’ heart speeds up and heat floods his veins, distracting him from the fact that he’s lying down in the snow that is slowly soaking its way through his trenchcoat. Dean’s lips are soft, if not a bit cold and Cas kisses back hesitantly, a little bit less so once he feels Dean smile.

 

Careful to not let Dean know what he’s up to, he grabs a handful of snow in one hand, the other one gripping the back of the hunter’s head. He smiles too, although for a slightly different reason as he swiftly yanks Dean’s coat and shirt up, shoving the handful of snow right up against his bare skin.

 

“Son of a bitch!”

 

Dean lets out an undignified squeak and rolls off him immediately, whining about how cold he is now.

 

“Cas, you cheater!” he exclaims.

 

“I thought you said there were no cheaters,” Cas reminds him.

 

Dean rolls his eyes and shivers, but it only takes a little smile from Cas for Dean to start laughing. It’s a wonderful sound and Cas laughs along with him. In no time at all, they’re both breathless, clutching at their stomachs and trying not to shudder as they suck freezing air back into their lungs.

 

“Let’s go in,” Dean finally says. “I’m cold and wet now, no thanks to you.”

 

“What, a big bad hunter like you can't handle a little snow?” Cas replies, smirking.

 

“Think you're real clever, don't you? Just you wait, I'll get you back somehow. You better sleep with one eye open, Cas,” Dean warns playfully.

 

“Oh wow, I'm so scared,” he says, having finally gotten the hang of sarcasm a while ago.

 

Dean pulls him up and brushes the snow off of the both of them before turning back to head inside. Cas grabs their abandoned shovels so they won’t get buried during tonight’s snow and props them up against the wall just inside the entryway. He smiles as he descends the stairs, snickering when he sees Dean shivering still and shaking snow out of his coat before hanging it up.

 

“Uh, what happened?” Sam asks upon seeing them. “I thought you were shoveling.”

 

“We were. Dean started it,” Cas accuses immediately, ignoring the mock hurt on Dean’s face.

 

Sam stares at them for a second before understanding dawns on him and he laughs.

 

“Snowball fight, huh?” he surmises.

 

“Yeah and it was going fine until someone shoved snow up my shirt!” Dean says.

 

“Really? You? How'd he even get close enough?” Sam says skeptically, eyebrow raised.

 

“Uh, well.”

 

“Dean kissed me.”

 

“Cas!”

 

Dean’s face is flaming red and Cas feels his own blush creeping back onto his face as he waits for Sam to react. Somehow, it’s no surprise when Sam nods his head, a smile appearing on his face.

 

“Took you long enough, Dean,” Sam says, making his brother’s eyes widen slightly in shock.

 

“What?”

 

“I mean, you've been making googly eyes at Cas for years now. Charlie, Kevin, and I all had a pool going on who would kiss who first. I guess I ought to call Charlie up and tell her she won.”

 

Sam sighs dramatically and leaves the room, presumably to make said call, leaving Dean standing there as still as a statue.

 

“Dean? Are you...should I not have said that?” Cas asks nervously, afraid that he’s unintentionally upset him.

 

“No, it’s...it’s fine, Cas.”

 

Dean turns to face him and the way he looks at him, like he’s his whole world, leaves Cas short of breath. Dean’s smile is small, shy and nervous even though he has no reason to be. Cas glances at his hunter’s lips and wishes that he were kissing them again. He’s not sure if Dean reads his mind somehow, but he seems to have the same idea and grabs Cas by the lapels of his coat, pulling him in for a sweet, slow kiss.

 

Cas’ hands trail down Dean’s back until his fingers come into contact with cold, damp fabric. He doesn't imagine it can be very comfortable and he decides that getting Dean something warm to wear should come first. He grips the bottom of Dean’s shirt and lifts it, watching him nervously as Dean raises his arms and allows Cas to rid him of it.

 

“We should, uh,” Cas says, eyes tracing the muscles of Dean’s chest. “We should get you some warmer clothes.”

 

Dean leans in, lips brushing Cas’ ear and making the fallen angel shiver for a completely different reason.

 

“I've got a better idea,” he whispers.

 

Cas manages a nod and Dean takes his hand, leading him down the hallway to his room.

 

* * *

 

Sam is walking back to his room, sulking because he just lost twenty bucks. He had been so sure Cas would cave first and didn't even entertain the possibility that his ‘no chick flick moments’ big brother would make the first move. But really, Sam’s not complaining. He’s glad for the two of them for finally getting their act together and actually getting together.

 

He passes Dean’s room and hears a thud. He turns his head in confusion, wondering if something fell and goes to open the door. He freezes, hand on the doorknob when he hears someone moan. He’s walked in on enough awkward, and mostly traumatizing, moments to last him the rest of his life. He shudders and turns his back, retreating to his room as quickly as possible, heading straight for his headphones and turning his music up as loud as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally on winter break and I just might be dreaming up cute winter fics of Team Free Will in the bunker.


End file.
